Nakasareru
by DuoBat218
Summary: Kagome has been gone a year. Finally she decideds to go back, except maybe it would have been better if she had never gone back at all....


Start of my new Inuyasha fic.. let me know what you guys think.. I know it doesn't seem R rated yet, but believe me its getting there..  
  
The sun shone through the shades, bathing her body in light. Kagome stretched and pushed back the covers. It was still fairly early and neither Souta nor her mother was awake. So she got up quietly and showered. Dressing, she still couldn't hear any sounds indicating anyone was awake. Just Buyo, padding around her bed, swatting a small stuffed mouse. A small smile crossed her lips and she picked up her cute blue backpack and slipped quietly out of the house. She approached the well house, thanking god that it was Sunday. School was out on Sundays, so she could stay the whole day. She couldn't believe it had already been a year. She had decided that after finding all the Jewel Shards, she would take a year off for pure study. No going in-betweens, just school. A shudder came to her as she remembered their good bye.  
  
She cuddled closer to Inuyasha as they sat against a tree, watching stars. She was fidgeting slightly. Inuyasha had decided to remain half demon even after finding all the shards. Kagome was thrilled, she just love his little demon bits. He noticed her fidgeting and held her hands still with his own. In the two years the group had been together collecting the shards they had become extremely close friends. But it always seemed to be more then friendship between Kagome and Inuyasha although neither would admit to it. But that's what made that night so hard for Kagome. "Inu yasha.." She started. But he turned to face her and she felt herself becoming lost in those gorgeous yellow eyes, only to be back to reality by the sound of his voice. "Kagome, hey Kagome you still with me?" She shook herself back to reality and blushed deeply. "uhhh yea, sorry." He looked at her questioningly. When no response was given, he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her. "Kagome." he started. "I'm leaving tomorrow." She blurted out before she could stop herself. He was taken back momentarily. "Why? For how long?" the questions flowed from his mouth, making Kagome wish she had never said anything. "I.. I need to work on school more. I'm falling so far behind and I won't graduate. Since we found all of the shards, I figured I could take a year in my home world to catch up." She finished. Inuyasha gasped, a year? "But Kagome I.." but he couldn't finish because Sango had come running up to them. Out of breath she panted, "Never leave me sleeping alone with that lecher watching over me again!" Kagome chuckled in spite of the situation. She got up, pulling Inuyasha to his own feet. She was silently glad for the interruption. Walking back to camp, Kagome tried to think of the best way to tell her companions about leaving. Things hadn't gone well with Inuyasha, so she decided morning would be a better time. She curled up in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat watching her from a tree, wishing he could say the words to make her stay. The next morning was typical, which only made Kagome dread telling them even more. But finally at breakfast, Kagome worked up the courage to make her announcement. Everyone was shocked, except for Inuyasha, because he had already heard it. Except he had been hoping it had been a dream. He got up angrily and scampered off into the trees. 'Is he angry with me?' Kagome wondered. Shippo cried, Miroku remained silent and Sango hugged her. A year seemed like a very long to be away from her makeshift family. But two hours later, the group had made its way to the familiar well. Well, everyone except Inuyasha, who had never come back after his angry disappearance that morning. Kagome burst into tears at the thought of not getting to say goodbye before leaving for a year. Miroku was there to comfort her as well as to cope a feel. She pushed him off and prepared to jump into the well when she heard a voice. "KAGOME!!!" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha running at top speed for her. He grabbed her, hugging her tightly as they said their goodbyes. When they finally separated, she jumped in, only to be stopped a moment later by Inuyasha grabbing her wrists. Leaning over the side of the well, well out of the sight of the others, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Whispering the words he couldn't say in front of the others, Kagome blushed. "I love you." and he released her wrists, dropping her into the well. She landed on the other side crying. He had finally admitted it. She almost felt like going back over to the other side, but changed her mind as she trudged to her room to begin her studying.  
  
She hoped in that year that Inuyasha had not forgotten her. What if no one from the group wanted her back? What if Inuyasha found a better person, or demon to love? The thoughts began to poison her mind so she slowly began to climb out of the well back towards her house when suddenly the well began to glow. Before her stood Inuyasha. "You promised you'd only be gone a year. Are you coming back or not?" She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
Dun dun dun!! Lol well it's a start. looking for a beta reader. Let me know if anyone's interested. 


End file.
